


你出生在这个世界上的第一天

by beishisan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beishisan/pseuds/beishisan
Summary: 然后一切都会变得更好 他们都会得到幸福
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	你出生在这个世界上的第一天

**Author's Note:**

> ESMnext door活动衍生，热血上头，趁热打铁  
> 就当是晚了九个多月的濑名泉2019生贺以及早了两个多月的濑名泉2020生贺吧

濑名泉在自己的二十岁生日那天傍晚被月永雷欧拉强拉着出门，抗议当然无效，哪怕是作为寿星也一样，毕竟要阻止月永雷欧做某件他认定的事情确实很难。哎，没办法，猫都是这样的。但多亏了十一月初的佛罗伦萨气候宜人，今天不冷也不热，即使是濑名泉也没办法挑剔什么，所以他心情良好，决定对室友的突发奇想（应该是吧？）加以配合。

月永雷欧兴致勃勃，脚步轻快地拉着泉穿过石板路小巷边的夹道，转头对泉笑笑，露出一点牙尖，像个青春无敌的十七岁快乐小朋友。虽然他们早就已经不是十七岁，而且说实话十七岁的时候也不太快乐。但好在，或许正是因为十七岁的时候不快乐得够多了，才换来现在一切都步入正轨，运行顺利，濑名泉想到这里，难得地产生了一些温和的感慨心情，大概人在生日的时候就是容易有这种念头，直到在钻过一扇老式木头小门的时候不小心被撞到头。雷欧笑得大声，这多气人啊，泉用靴子尖踢了他的屁股。

他们经过一条昏暗的过道，堆在旁边的木桶散发出清冽甜美的桃子香气，然后再穿过一道窄门——这次泉记得多弯了弯腰——就已经身处一间小酒馆之中。他打量暖黄色灯光里的木质桌椅，还有挂在墙上的传统毯子，觉得自己像被妖精拉进了什么吟游诗人口中的传说故事。这次的惊奇和感动维持得要比先前久一些，持续到他发现酒馆的正门明明就开在另一面的大街上，而且这条街还离他们家更近。

“可是从这边走不是更有趣吗！”

在被泉质问为什么非要拉着他去钻人家的酒窖时雷欧是这样理直气壮地回答的，泉心想这应该不是指他被撞到头的部分吧？而且说实话他确实也觉得挺有趣的。他平时很忙，鲜有机会进行这种富有当地特色的民俗探险，上一次可能还要追究到Knights全员的毕业旅行。而雷欧这会儿已经笑嘻嘻地转去和柜台后的那对夫妇攀谈，俨然是一副熟客的架势。这家伙不知道自己来过多少次了，泉心想，但看在现在他的作息和饮食都比以前规律了不少的份上，这次可以先不计较。

他找了个地方坐下来，掩饰起自己轻微的不自在。类似的地方他从没来过，应该放松到什么程度才既不会失礼也不会突兀？雷欧自顾自地点了餐，嘀嘀咕咕的声音从柜台传过来，勉强能让泉听清他点了炖牛肚，又要了两杯饮料。大杯带着桃子香气的冷饮被放到面前，泉迅速被转移注意力，盯着杯子里的液体把眉头熟练地拧起来：“是酒吗？”

“算是吧！不过几乎没有度数，濑名喝一点也没关系嘛，这可是二十岁生日——”

怎么突然在奇怪的地方开始遵从习惯了？泉狐疑地凝视了一会儿杯子里的液体，他确实没闻到酒的味道……在喝酒这件事上，泉出于完美主义的本能，不想让自己有这么巨大的一个短板，所以在来到意大利后相当努力地做过一段时间的针对性训练，最后得出的结论是有些事真的要看天分。但雷欧是对的，这是二十岁生日，哪怕他们现在和日本之间隔了小半个地球，喝一点酒也是顺应风俗的合情合理。他尝试着凑近杯沿，喝了一小口饮料，然后颇为意外地轻轻“咦”了一声。

对面的雷欧得意地笑了：“怎么样！濑名也觉得好喝吧！”

“勉强……唔，确实挺不错的。”泉含糊不清地说。好话讲一半就会察觉到赧然，他又端起杯子喝了下几口清甜的桃子果酒，尽量让自己显得若无其事一点，随便找了个话题聊下去：“你来过很多次了？”

“没有哦！只是之前路过的时候很口渴，所以喝过一次这里的饮料！”

就好像是童话故事里小王子会经历的事情，非要说是发生在现实里，也没什么现代气息。泉这么想着，又觉得这种看起来有点不合常理的事情会发生在雷欧身上也很自然。他看一眼柜台后忙碌着的夫妇，迟疑了几秒，觉得有点不放心。“食物有什么特别之处吗？”他顿了顿，还是提醒了一下雷欧，“不会像是牛排吧。”

雷欧大声地笑了，坐在几张桌以外独自用餐的老先生抬头看过来，没露出责备的神情，还向着很有些不好意思地和人家对上视线的泉挤了一下眼。泉有点不明白为什么这会让雷欧笑得这么厉害，“牛排”是个只有他们俩才明白的暗号——那还是之前刚来佛罗伦萨不久时候的事，雷欧听说中央市场有家相当著名的牛排店，于是强行拉着不情不愿的泉去品尝，花费甚巨，口味糟糕。回家之后濑名泉越想越觉得孰不可忍，强制雷欧和他一起吃了一周绿叶菜沙拉作为自我警示。

那阵子雷欧虽然吃得连不存在的尾巴都要耷拉下来，但还是老老实实地听话行动。事后濑名泉想想，觉得这件事里其实是有些别样意味的。对大作曲家月永雷欧而言，赚钱实则轻松得如同呼吸饮水，为了一顿难吃牛排花一百欧也不算什么过分事，他干嘛那么配合啊，这样一来不就搞得好像要一起攒钱的年轻夫妻一样了吗？

泉的脑海里再次闪过了这个念头，然后他就移开视线去看墙上的挂毯。编制的流苏上缀着几颗翠绿色的珠子，出现在这儿仿佛在特意提醒他某人的视线。但其实，就算眼前没有这个，泉也能感觉到雷欧正在注视着自己，他不用看也知道那双绿色的眼睛里正映着房间里温暖的光芒，在那些光里一定有他自己的影子。他也喜欢我。泉突兀地想，然后抿着唇角勾起小小的一点角度。他知道自己为什么要在这里用“也”。但是，因为他是个不坦率的人，所以他不会看回去，不会主动说什么，也不会把那个为什么清清楚楚地在脑海中放出来。

他们的晚餐就在这时被端上来了，时机真是恰到好处。炖牛肚，煎香肠，猪肉包，样样都是热腾腾的，散发着诱人的香气。而除此之外，还有一份看起来很不合群的绿叶菜沙拉。泉挑起眉梢，看看最后这道菜，再看看雷欧，而雷欧眨眨眼，带着按捺不住的笑意努力一本正经地说道：“但我毕竟没有来吃过这里的菜！为了防止再出现上次那样的事，我已经提前给濑名准备好沙拉了！”

这次换泉忍不住笑出声来。他在这时候确定自己刚刚喝下的饮料里的确有一点稀薄的酒精成分，否则他不会笑得这样响。但这种感觉不坏，因为他能感觉到自己的情绪没有发生任何本质上的改变，它们只是被放大了一些。从某种意义上来说，相当适合不坦率的人偶尔尝试一下。他尝了尝桌上的菜式，发现每份都值得被人惊喜地称为美食。如果要在这家店里录制美食综艺，他可以很轻松地给出导演很喜欢的那种夸张反应而不必动用太多演技。但他更喜欢像现在这样来享用它，不用特意地说什么，或者做什么，甚至表情都没有太大变化，桌子对面还有一个月永雷欧在高高兴兴地说：啊！濑名很喜欢！太棒啦！

他们不紧不慢地吃完晚餐，每人又多点了一杯桃子果酒。泉在中途决定仅仅在今晚暂时搁置一下自控，认真参与战斗直到从雷欧手下抢到了盘子里的最后一片萨拉米。在雷欧不满的抱怨声中，泉好好地吃完那片香肠，突然没头没尾地说道：“今天很好。”

雷欧安静下来。

“零点的时候收到了很多在国内的家伙的消息，虽然是来祝福我的，但是啊，半夜把人吵醒真的烦人死了……”他停顿了一会儿来思考和组织语言，没在开口说话的时候就盯着雷欧看，“到了中午的时候，接到家里的电话，和爸爸妈妈简单地聊了一会儿。现在和他们的关系倒是又变好了很多，是因为最近的发展很顺利，还是因为距离变远了呢？我也不是很清楚。然后，然后要说什么来着？”

“我也不知道。”雷欧诚实地说。

泉皱着眉想了想，然后用手里的叉子轻轻地敲了一下杯沿：“啊，是白天的拍摄——就是上周你给我介绍的那一个，比想象中还要顺利地完成了。不过，收工的时候他们居然拿出了一个蛋糕，把我吓了一跳……真是的啊！意大利人难道不会因为这样的突然袭击而尴尬吗！”

雷欧发出噗嗤噗嗤忍笑的声音，他连连点头，附和着泉，让明显带了醉意的人继续说下去：“恩恩，然后呢，然后呢？”

“我本来想要问问你晚上要不要一起去找家高级餐厅吃饭的，但是被你抢先。不过我觉得有惊喜是好事，就装作不情愿的样子答应你了。”泉皱着眉说到这里，又停了一会儿，最后舒展神情，自顾自地点了点头，“虽然还有一件事没对你说，但今天很好。”

“是什么？”

“……我不能说，”泉说，“因为我是个不坦率的人。但你这家伙不是天才吗，虽然有时候表现得像个笨蛋，但头脑应该还是不错的吧，来猜猜看吧。”

“不行，”雷欧挺直腰板，微微向前倾身，他们两个人之间的距离因此而拉近了许多，“濑名真是个大傲娇啊，我不要猜。”

泉相当赞同地点了一下头。“对，我是，”他说，“但是雷欧君，你是个胆小鬼。”

雷欧也笑着点了点头：“对，我是。”

他们一起大笑起来，直到整间屋子里的人都看过来才慢慢地停下。雷欧笑得太厉害了，甚至有点咳嗽。他好不容易才平定下去，然后夸张地清了清嗓子：“这样吧，我有个提议——如果不能说的话，濑名就直接来做点什么吧。要是——要是你能在这件事上也先多一点坦率，我就可以多很多的勇气，你觉得怎么样？”

泉因为这个提议而认真地思索了很久，雷欧耐心地等着，他最终等到泉慢慢地点了一下头。

“就这一次。”他说。

在月永雷欧说出什么回应的话之前，濑名泉猛地站起身来，倾身过去。作为初吻这不是很完美的体验，因为两个人撞到一起的时候嘴唇一定都痛到足以醒酒。但这又比所有的桃子果酒都要更甜，所以一切都很值得。


End file.
